dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Unlisted (band)
Unlisted was an alternative rock group that also dabbled in some mainstream rock and pop. While lead vocalist David McNeil is said to have been from North Carolina originally, the band got its start in Big Rapids, Michigan. One of their first moves after forming as a band was to set up a MySpace profile to assist them. Biography Unlisted claimed on their MySpace page that they were in high school still when they started, and rose to fame quickly in their area. They marketed all their albums entirely by themselves, as they were not listed anywhere on Amazon. On Unlisted's MySpace blog, they vowed that they would release an album some time in 2007, with new music plus re-recordings of their music using recording materials that they felt better demonstrated their actual talent. They pulled old, "bad" recordings of their music off their page. The song they released as a single was titled "Pick You Off the Ground." In early April of 2007, it was revealed that their album would be titled She is Nectar. Influences Unlisted referred on their profile to several groups as having inspired their music, but with no single one defining their style. This list included Ben Kweller, Cartel, Jimmy Eat World, Panic! at the Disco, Foo Fighters, Paramore, Switchfoot, Third Eye Blind, and Rage Against the Machine. The reason that they called themselves "Unlisted" is because each member of the band had their own influences. However, the band itself did not pick a single one of these bands to be its primary influence as a band. Each member retained his own personal list from the acts listed above. As such, nobody could say they were a "copy" band of any single one of their inspirational artists. Touring Ferris State University Much of the band's early success revolved around shows done in the various residence halls of Ferris State University, where they had ample opportunities to show off their music live, particularly in the Brophy/McNerney Hall lobby. They have even shared a stage once with bands such as Broken Sunday. One of their many shows at Ferris was an October 5th, 2006 performance in the Brophy/McNerney lobby, where they performed for the Flying Flamingo Casino Event held annually. They were originally set to perform in 2006 for the Ferris State Homecoming Rally, but that show was canceled due to bad weather. Outside Ferris On their MySpace blog, as well as their main site before setting it up for reconstruction, the band had listed their touring schedules. They announced on their blog spending time in Nashville doing recordings, possibly with the hopes of being assigned to a label. This would culminate in them eventually becoming signed with Illumina Records. Before leaving for Nashville, the band announced on their MySpace profile page's Upcoming Shows listing that they intended to perform two more shows in Michigan. The first of these was the YMCA Teen Center in Cadillac, Michigan, held Saturday, December 9th of 2006. The other was scheduled for the Moe-Z Inn of Morley, Michigan, to be held Sunday, December 31st of 2006. In April of 2007, they did a show at the Odyssey Club of Big Rapids, just south of Ferris State. Band Members Discography Albums Singles * "Pick You Off the Ground" (2006) Recording All the band's studio recording was originally done by the locally-owned Broken Record Studio in Big Rapids, MI. In January of 2007, they were officially signed on to Illumina Records. Connection to Dozerfleet At the October 5, 2006 concert at the Flying Flamingo Casino Event held at Ferris State University, the band members and the founder of Dozerfleet met. The founder was in the process of gathering photos for a Facebook album entitled Flying Flamingo Casino: A Brophy/McNerney Hall Drama in Pictures. The photos of the band, as well as the photos of various others at the event, were shot with a Fujifilm FinePix 2650 digital camera, shortly before the camera permanently ceased to function. Since that evening, the band members and Dozerfleet kept contact periodically through My___. Some of that contact was lost in 2009, when the Dozerfleet My___ page was taken offline. They're only listed on this wiki as being under Dozerfleet Records because it is the music-centered division of Dozerfleet, which also runs this wiki. Disbanding Rumors quickly began to surface of the band breaking up as of early May of 2008. The May 2nd show at Shooters Bar of Big Rapids was canceled; and soon afterward, the band's MySpace page claimed "Unlisted...is deceased." On Friday, May 2nd at 8:54 PM EDT, the official word from Jimmy Blankenship is that drummer Scotty Hicks had quit the band for personal reasons.Blankenship,Jimmy. "The reason behind it all..." Unlisted's My___ Blog. Unlisted. May 2nd, 2008. http://blog.myspace.com/unlisted The band did not state that they had any interest in pursuing a replacement drummer; but rather, expressed a desire for all the members to either go solo or else do other things with their lives. The Big Rapids High School official website later confirmed that Scotty Hicks had gone on to become one of two coaches for its hockey team."Meet the Coaching Staff." Big Rapids Schools Website. http://www.brps.k12.mi.us/brhshockey/coachinfo.htm Given the downfall of his band, Jimmy became a bartender at Bennigan's in the area.Jim "Jimmy! at the Disco" Blankenship. Jimmy's Myspace page. http://www.myspace.com/jimmythebassplayer McNeil eventually became a design engineer at Darton Archery. In the 2010s, Scotty became a barkeep at the Sawmill Saloon and an ice coach at Ferris State. Jimmy became an accountant manager at Data Strategy, LLC. He also married Grand Rapids radio personality Jackie Green-Blankenship. References External links * Unlisted at MySpace * [http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/unlisted She is Nectar] at CD Baby Category: Dozerfleet Records Category: Bands in Dozerfleet Records